Doug Ramses
Doug RamsesRich Moore via Twitter, April 18th, 2016 is a ram and the secondary antagonist of Zootopia. He is a chemist and sniper who works for Dawn Bellwether. He operates a mobile lab hidden in an old subway system, where he cultivates unique flowers called "Night howlers" to produce a highly potent serum that turns mammals "savage". Physical Appearance Doug is a large, powerful ram with puffy beige wool all around his head. Like most sheep, he has a long, narrow head with a large, white nose and muzzle, and brown eyes with black rectangular pupils with rounded corners. He normally wears a purple collared down shirt, but wears a yellow hazard jacket when working in his lab. He is somewhat smaller than his two assistants, Woolter and Jesse, and unlike them, he doesn't have horns. Personality Doug is portrayed as stony, calm and all-around emotionless. Additionally, Duke Weaselton describes him as "the complete opposite of friendly", implying that he is hostile towards his allies and enemies alike. As an apparent acquaintance of Bellwether's, he seems to take confidence in himself and his job, but does not appear to enjoy or despise it, nor take it very seriously. He is a skilled chemist, as seen when he carefully guides the Night howler chemicals through his test tubes and chemistry set until it emerges as a paintball-like pellet. He then takes the pellet and inspects it carefully, showing that despite his coldness, he actually pays great attention to detail. He is also shown to be an incredibly skilled sniper in the scenes where he darts both Otterton and Manchas, respectively. When talking on the phone with Bellwether, he talks about his past targets nonchalantly and confidently states that he can easily hit a cheetah despite their speed. He almost seems to take pleasure and pride in sniping predators. After he, Woolter and Jesse are ejected from his lab-converted subway car, Doug quietly sits down and proceeds to drink his half-spilled latte, seemingly completely unfazed despite the fact that Judy Hopps had just kicked him in the back and that his lab is currently rolling away. However, despite appearing unfazed most of the time, Doug's cold calmness appears to have ''some limits; this is shown when he angrily and aggressively warns Nick Wilde to "watch where you're going!" after he almost runs him over (this is notably the only time he is seen raising his voice). Role in the Film In his initial, though very brief appearance, he is seen driving a truck and yelling at Nick Wilde to "watch where he's going".Rich Moore confirming Doug is the truck drievr via Twitter June 14th 2016 Doug is present at the ZPD's press conference on the arrest of Mayor Lionheart and the recovery of the savage predators from Cliffside Asylum. Posing as a reporter, he confronts Judy Hopps with the loaded question "Are predators the only ones going savage?".Rich Moore confirming Doug is the reporter via Twitter June 14th 2016 This leads the press conference, which ultimately influences her to state that the predators are "reverting back to their primitive savage ways", thus initiating the civil unrest in the city against it's predator minority. After Judy and Nick realize that mind-altering flowers called "Night howlers" are the cause of the predators' strange behavior rather than "natural instinct", they track down Duke Weaselton, who stole a bunch of Night howler bulbs from a store on Judy's second day at work. When he refuses to cooperate, they take him to Zootopia's most feared crime boss, Mr. Big, to interrogate him. Over the fear of getting "iced", he tells Judy and Nick that he wanted to sell the night howlers to a ram named Doug in exchange for something he can't refuse - money. He tells the duo about his whereabouts, and also warns them that Doug is the complete opposite of friendly: he's unfriendly. Judy and Nick find Doug's secret base: an old train car in the abandoned Banyan Street subway station. They enter the car and discover its interior has been transformed into a laboratory, compete with a small Night howler farm. As they investigate, Doug suddenly enters, forcing them to hide under a table. Wearing protective clothing, Doug takes a pot full of Night howlers and dumps it all into a vat. After a turn of the dial, the Night howlers are liquefied and piped to the other side of the room, where the liquid gets sent through a chemistry set. With a few tweaks and modifications, the now enhanced Night howler toxin is placed within a small glass paintball-like pellet, which is then loaded into a dart gun. Once he's done, Doug gets a phone call. The caller tells him of his next target: a cheetah in Sahara Square. through the open window of a moving car."'' ]] During the conversation, Doug assures the mysterious caller that he can hit the cheetah despite their speed by revealing that he "hit a tiny little otter through the open window of a moving car". These words and the sight of photos of all the "savaged" predators on Doug's subway bulletin map, make Judy realize that the reason why Mr. Otterton, Mr. Manchas and all the other predators went savage is because Doug shot them all with the night howler darts, completely unnoticed. When Doug opens the door of the lab to let in his two assistants and fellow rams, Woolter and Jesse, Judy shoves Doug out of the car, and successfully operates the subway car so that she and Nick can get this evidence to the ZPD. As Doug recovers from the hit (and proceeds to finish a latte that his companions delivered for him), Woolter and Jesse realize that the train is moving, so they begin to chase after it, leaving Doug behind. The two rams attack the car, hoping to take it back and get rid of Judy and Nick. After a brief scuffle, Jesse and Woolter both get knocked off the car. Neither they nor Doug are seen again in the film, but it can be assumed that they either retreated to Zootopia's underworld or were eventually found and arrested. Skills and Abilities * 'Scientist and Chemist: '''Doug is highly skilled in science and chemistry, being able to convert Night Howler flowers into a powerful serum in less than a minute. * '''Expert Marksman: '''Doug is an extremely proficient marksman, notably sniping the small Emmitt Otterton through the open window of a moving car. * '''Stealth: '''Doug is also adept at stealth, being able to shoot all the predators he darted without being noticed. Trivia *Doug is voiced by Rich Moore, who also voices Larry. *Doug's laboratory setup and use of safety equipment (a gas mask and yellow hazard jacket) when preparing the Night howler Serum, as well as a line referring to his two colleagues as being named Woolter and Jesse, are references to the crime drama series ''Breaking Bad. **Adding to the initial concept of Doug's lab, dressing him in a hazmat suit was an idea by story artist Jason Hand.Jared Bush via Twitter, February 16th, 2017 Amused by that, the team decided on Woolter and Jesse's names. * In Bellwether's office, there was a post-it sticky note on her desk with his name and phone number on it that foreshadows her connection with the night howler operation. ** His phone number is (805)-555-0127. * In an earlier version of the film, Doug was known as Wooly, and he was a henchman of the mayor. He would 'shred' important documents for the mayor by eating them''The Art of Zootopia, page 131. and would disguise himself as a wolf.YouTube The design was reused for an unnamed ram who assists Bellwether in confronting Judy and Nick at the Natural History Museum. * A sheep identical to Doug is seen during Judy's Talent Show, Gazelle's peace rally and during Judy's graduation ceremony. The fact that Doug has been confirmed to have briefly appeared twice before his main appearance, it is likely this sheep is him. Alternately, it could have simply been his character model, though it remains unconfirmed. * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit can be seen on the side of Doug's lab-converted subway car. * Doug's last name is a reference to two things; his species; a ram, which is technically the name of a male sheep, and the Egyptian king Pharaoh Ramses. * In the ''IncrediBuilds Zootopia Deluxe Book and Model Set book, Doug is incorrectly described as having horns and being the one who chases Judy and Nick through the subway. Gallery References Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Prey Category:Sheep Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Reporters Category:Adults